


Lupercalia

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Lupercalia, which was celebrated on Vic P's livejournal 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lupercalia

Sirius stretched and yawned widely. Remus looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"So," Sirius said, 'nonchalantly,' "It's St Valentine's Day tomorrow."

"Do you know the story of St Valentine?" Remus asked.

"I know the story of St Valentine's Day," Sirius said. "It comes from Lupercalia."

"Ancient Roman festival dedicated to Faunus," Remus recited.

"Do you have to be so dry about everything, Moony? It's about sex."

"It's about fertility," Remus said, "And warding off evil."

"Because we don't have evil to ward off?" Sirius asked. "Lily's already pregnant."

"So do you want to get the goat skins, or should I?"


End file.
